


Temporal Treats

by Unicron



Series: Unicron's Deity AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Deity Au, Godformers, character list to be updated as I go along, god AU, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: After eons of boredom and watching his creations from a distance Primus finally decides to take his shot at living among the mortals on his planet.
Relationships: Ratchet/Rung (Transformers)
Series: Unicron's Deity AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592635
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am about to be 100% frank with you my dear readers, there is a very good chance I am laid off in the next few days and if that happens this fic is going to update rather quickly. If I am not laid off this fic is going to update rather slowly. Either way this fic has been on my mind since I started thinking about my deity AU so I figured I might as well start working on it as an ongoing project

Over the years the others had their theories about why Primus had begun to create. Epistemus and Solomus being his first creations always believed that Primus created them in hopes of making sense of the universe around them with wisdom and knowledge and the creation god was happy to let them believe that. There was so much to learn and Primus did love their talks together as the trio would look upon the planet he created and make sense of the mountains and oil pools that had formed. When the gods were complete with their survey of the land they were happy to watch Primus’s new creations, the Cybertronians, start that journey for themselves too. For a moment everything had seemed perfect as well but then the sameness started to overtake creation and Primus created yet again to will Adaptus into existence. 

Adaptus assumed that Primus wanted to create for the same reason he and the Cybertronians wanted to find new shapes, simply out of the joy of discovery. The planet was still a place to explore for the Cybertronians but for the gods that was old news and having something new to discover livened things up. For a while Primus believe Adaptus’s theory himself, after all the joy of finding new things did break up the monotony for both himself and his creations. Eventually though the creation god could tell the mortals were getting restless no matter how many forms they possessed and it was time for Primus to create yet again, searching deep within himself to ask why he created in hopes finding the source of his desire would help his people. From the depths of that honesty was how Mortilus was born.

Primus was bored and he could tell his creations were bored as well. Eternity was a daunting concept that his gods may be able to take in their stride, but his Cybertronians weren’t gods. They needed an ending and something to look towards. Mortilus knew that Primus was bored from the moment he was created, although he kept the secret from the others for Primus’s own sake. The god of creation would keep his worries close to his spark and continue talking and celebrating with his friends while watching the Cybertronians create with a newfound vigor towards their lives. Existence was perfect, Primus had made his four equals and his precious mortals and he would do his best to accept that he had done well and should simply relax and keep talking with his friends. Then Adaptus came to him and Primus had to accept the bitter truth, he had created the quartet from himself and they shared shades of him. 

Adaptus was bored as well and outlined his plan to fix that. The god was going to will his powers from cosmic to physical to grant the mortals one last gift. The god of shapes wasn’t sure what would come next and neither was Primus, but the head deity still gave his blessing and wished Adaptus goodbye. Time went on and the others began to feel it as well, but each faced the end in their own way. Solomus and Epistemus had begged Primus to grant them planets of their own and the creation god granted them their wish leaving just him and Mortilus to watch the Cybertronians. 

“You know it is only a matter of time before I move on,” Mortilus said one night as he and Primus watched a mortal funeral. “I want to create a replacement. The mortals deserve that much.” 

Primus nodded and continued to look on at the funeral, refusing to look at the other mech. 

Despite the lack of acknowledgement, however Mortilus continued, “And I think you should create more of us as well. The mortals are thriving, and I think that is part of it. There are-were-five of us. There are hundreds of them. If they get bored of one place or person they can move on.” 

“So can we,” Primus said. He shuttered his optics as the mortals set the body on the funeral pyre aflame and willed the remnants of the burnt out spark back into himself. 

“If you give up everything ends. All I am saying is create more of us. Enough we can keep occupied with each other.” 

Primus shifted. He finally opened his optics and looked at Mortilus. Sure the god could make his friend stay, but why would he? He wouldn’t wish his own pain on others. “I’ll miss you.”

Mortilus nodded before responding. “It isn’t in my nature to create but I think I have a mortal in mind who might enjoy having a new role when the time comes. Did you know the mortals take hobbies? The one I am watching writes.” 

“I can create anything, what hobby do you suggest I take?” Primus asked. 

Mortilus grinned, “I’m glad it didn’t take Solomus to figure out what I was getting at. I can’t tell you what will keep you happy, all I know is you can find it. You managed to make us and that kept you occupied eons. You can do it again.”

“Alright,” Primus said. He would just have to hope his friend was right.


	2. Model Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I still somehow have a job during this crisis and found the time to write. Honestly I don't know how long both of those will apply so please don't expect all updates this fast as long my work somehow stays open.

“Perfect,” Primus muttered to himself as he looked at the model of Iacon’s capital building in his servo. The building had lost its lighting spire in the scale down, but otherwise it was perfect down to the last window. The god placed the model on a table next to him before he rolled the movable staircase he had commandeered to the position he needed in his foyer to finish his project at last.

The golden god took the building in his servo once more and climbed the steps until he could reach the top of the globe in front of him and softly clicked the model into place. Primus clapped once and the globe in front of him began to spin slowly and lights from the various skyscrapers flickered to life. A perfect scale model of his planet, and it had only taken twice as long to make as the planet itself. He supposed the fact it took so long was a testament to the mortals, sure Primus created the planet but they created the cities, and the cities with their buildings and roadways and parks is what took so long to replicate on the model that now sat proudly in front of the god, twice his own height in his home’s entrance.

Honestly at this point his only regret is he couldn’t justify making the model larger to fit the ships and hovercrafts from the cities on it. Sure no one could see the life zooming around from the photos Cybertronians had taken of their own planet and the gods themselves couldn’t see it either from the realm of the gods, but Primus could feel it and that left his model rather dull by comparison. He could create a planet, he could recreate a planet, but ultimately the people he created moved in ways he couldn’t predict or replicate.

The mortals were amazing and horrible that way. They made some of the most beautiful things and had the most wonderful discoveries all without Primus’s input or will, but they also made some horrible decisions as well. That was the problem though, Primus was a creation god, but that still had its limits. Ultimately there was no god who could control a mech’s freewill, and while Primus was the first god, the most powerful god, he was still a creation god. If he wanted to create a better Cybertron he could, but only by starting from the scratch, building a new model before creating it full scale and deciding exactly what would or wouldn’t slide on the planet.

Primus had heard the mortals complaints regarding him and truth be told he agreed with a good deal of those complaints. He didn’t want to allow the horrors of Cybertron to continue, but the last time he attempted to directly contact his people Primus had inadvertently caused a split in the planet’s religion and caused a holy war in the process. It wasn’t the god’s finest moment by any means to say the least, but spending a few minutes in a temple dedicated to himself is what gave Primus the idea to create his model and fulfil Mortilus’s last request of him to find a hobby. 

It was time to find a new hobby though, and maybe he had made a mistake by starting with his full planet rather than building up to it and spending millennia working on city models first. _Hindsight_ , Primus thought to himself, it was too late for that. Then again with the benefit of hindsight maybe it was time for him to make a trip to Cybertron once more. The other gods visited the planet frequently enough, they had just been smart enough to not reveal their true forms to mortals and had domains they could more directly manipulate than Primus himself. Maybe if Primus just went to the city as a normal mech he could do something, maybe help a crystal grow or create a trash can where one could really stand to go, and not tell his people exactly what to do.

And so the god willed himself to a smaller size, something that wouldn’t be so visible on a busy street, and quickly willed himself to have orange plating that was fun but not as ridiculously telling as his normal gold. He spun his model for a moment before deciding on a location and whispered, “Three, two, one” before shutting his optics and willing himself back to his planet.

He had done it! Now he just needed to decide what to do first. Or he would if he hadn’t been jarred out of his own thoughts.

“Primus!” An acolyte in the temple yelled almost as soon as the god had set pede in it. Primus opened his optics and stared at the mech first, and then at the annoyingly accurate painting of himself behind the mech. Sure he was orange, but the frame and face were still the same.

“Slag it,” Primus said before disappearing and reappearing in his own home. He had some kinks to iron out before trying that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wing then proceeds to spend the next week trying to convince Dai Atlas he saw Primus, but that is another story for another day


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It being April donation drive season I feel like I should leave on the note if you have the money to donate to AO3 you totally should.

It was rare that Primus invited other gods to his home. Once upon a time he would share evening meals with the Guiding Hand but it was never that relaxed nowadays when he invited the newer deities. The Guiding Hand would question him and see him as an equal, the younger gods showed more restraint with their creator. Well most of the younger gods showed restraint anyways, there were a few exceptions. With the knock on his door Primus was glad to know one of those exceptions had answered his invitation to lunch.

“What’s the deal with the glasses?” Rodimus asked the moment Primus opened the door. Good, the flame god hadn’t changed since they last met then.

Primus smiled at the other god and let him in before leading Rodimus through the antechamber and to a side room. In what seemed like another life when Primus had designed his palace he loved the idea of a room he could entertain in directly off his entrance so his guests wouldn’t need to go through his entire palace for small get togethers, but in reality the room now stored the material the creation god used to create his models. Small vials of paint were scattered across a desk that also held a large magnifying glass and raw materials were stacked against the walls. Several scrapped buildings for his model of Cybertron were pushed against a wall, and Primus didn’t know which idea he liked less, the idea Rodimus would think those models were normally so disheveled, or the idea Rodimus would know those models normally filled the table and plush chairs that sat in the center of the room.

The creation god sat in one of the chairs and gestured to the other chair. Rodimus sat and took a quick glance around the room. “So the deal with the glasses,” Primus said giving Rodimus another smile. “I know you make trips planet side on occasion and unless you and your mate are tighter lipped than I think neither of you have ever been recognized. I made a trip yesterday and was noticed and I was hoping the glasses might make me less godly.”

“You look like Primus wearing glasses,” Rodimus said. “Please tell me you weren’t gold when you went down there.”

“I was orange,” Primus said. He willed himself to be orange once more and adjusted his glasses so they were a bit straighter on his nasal ridge. “What about now?”

Rodimus shrugged. “You want to know how I get away with going down there? The mortals got my frame wrong. All their art of me has me with a completely different frame. Your frame is Primus. What if you added kibble? I bet no one would think it was you if you had wheels. No one thinks you are a scooter or car, it would throw them off their game.”

“Kibble,” Primus replied. It wasn’t a horrible idea. “I think I’ll try that.”

* * *

He could do this, he could do anything, but that didn’t quell Primus’s nerves. He had his glasses, his new paint job, and a backpack that made it look like he had kibble for an altmode other than his Matrix making one. This would go well. This had to go well. He made that planet after all; it was fine for him to want to enjoy Cybertron a little.

There was just one last thing to do, and that was pick a spot. He wasn’t going to the temple again, that was for sure. The city center would be busy enough he’d blend it, but it also had too many optics in case someone noticed him pop up. He looked over his globe once more before deciding on an area in the outskirts of town, and with that Primus snapped his fingers to try again.

“Well this is different,” the god murmured to himself as he looked around at the street he had picked. He could smell half rancid energon and with how dirty the street was Primus worried that his clean armor might cause some unwelcome questions, but at least he wasn’t identified instantly. _Little victories_.

Now he just had to make it back to the city center to truly start his new attempt. He glanced around him and decided to take the southern route and started walking down the block thinking about the museums he wanted to visit.

“Hi,” a voice said bringing Primus back to his surroundings.

The creation god looked down to see a mechling sitting against a building. “Hi,” he replied.

The mechling grinned at being acknowledged and tilted his helm slightly. He wrapped his arms around his chest, glancing down and moving arms slightly further down until they covered his clearly beastformer kibble. “Do you have some credits?”

“Sure,” Primus replied before kneeling to meet the mech at eye level and handing him a credit chip with enough for a few cubes of energon. “I’m going to the temple. Do you want me to drop you off there?” Primus instantly kicked himself for asking something that would bring him back to the temple, but him being discovered was less important than getting this mech some shelter, and temple was always praying about their donations being used for these things.

The little yellow mech shook his head. “I can’t, I’ve tried. They said something about this.” The mech gestured to the cheetah helm on his chest.

“Oh.” Of course they said something about the beastformer. The god didn’t care one way or another, but he should have remembered his temple, well the temple that _claimed_ it was his at least, did. “I think it is special. Want to see something?”

The young mech looked weary but didn’t say anything, so Primus took off his backpack for a moment. “I don’t have a ‘normal’ alt either.” Primus then put the backpack back on before anyone else saw. “My name is Rung by the way. I’ll be back later with energon, okay?”

The mechling nodded, “Okay. Do you have any snacks now?”

Primus grinned at the mechling and pulled a few rust sticks out of one of his compartments. “It was nice to meet you,” the god said with a pause.

“Cheetor.” The mechling supplied.

“Cheetor,” Primus repeated. “I promise I’ll be back soon. Sit tight.”

The museum could wait, now Primus just wanted to find some energon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on the side of personal updates I am still somehow employed, surviving multiple rounds of lay offs. Work has been beyond stressful like I am sure you can imagine with everything, so updates might be a touch on the slow side. Never the less I hope you keep enjoying my AU, and I have some one shots tied to this AU I plan on writing in addition to this ongoing so that should help keep content a bit more steady when I get writers block on the ongoing.


End file.
